The Doctor & the First Christmas
by Man On Death
Summary: The Doctor plans to give Amy and Rory a special Christmas gift in the way of a Victorian Christmas, but things soon change when the TARDIS sends them off to a place filled with sand. Suddenly the TARDIS leaves the three of them in the desert, causing them to wonder what could possibly do that. Things become more complicated when the three meet a couple with a pregnant mother...


The TARDIS hummed as the Doctor set the coordinates to his next location. For Rory and Amy, it was around Christmastime and he had thought up a wonderful gift for the two; a real Victorian Christmas with Queen Victoria. He was sure that she'd gotten over the little incident that involved the werewolf. If not, hopefully she wouldn't recognize him at least.

"Doctor, why're we dressed up like this?" Amy asked as she adjusted her ballroom dress. The Doctor had picked out the proper clothes for the two of them, Rory's outfit looking quite similar to his own.

"Ah. See, if I told you, it'd be spoiled. It'd be just like opening the gift right before the big day, wouldn't it?" The Doctor fiddled around with some other levers before Rory stepped out of his room, dressed up for the big surprise.

"You know, I feel like I've seen this outfit before," he said, trying to properly put on his bowtie. The Doctor, seeing his trouble, went over and fixed it for him. Rory raised a finger to point out something, but realized that it wouldn't lead to anything.

"Now, the two of you are probably wondering where we're going to that I've dressed you up. Well, let me just ask you this; what's the common thought you have when you think of a traditional, old-fashioned Christmas?"

"Big parties and fancy dresses," Amy answered, still trying to get used to the heavy fabric. "So where exactly are we going then?" Right at that moment the TARDIS sounded as it had landed, a playful grin appearing on the Doctor's face.

"Well, I hope you two don't mind having your little minds blown, because we're about to celebrate Christmas OLD SCHOOL!" The Doctor thrust the doors open, expecting to be met with the snowfall of London, rather meeting a swift gust of sand into his face. Brushing it off, he looked outside to see exactly he was dealing with, surprised to find that this was in no way England.

"I don't think we're in Britain anymore," Rory said as he joined the Doctor outside.

"What gave you the hint? The Great Desert of Britain?" the Doctor replied. He should've gotten used to this sort of thing happening by now, but each time he hoped that at least once he'd go where and when he intended. Amy went over to join the two as they analyzed their surroundings. It looked like they were in a desolate village in the middle of nowhere.

"Doctor, you mind filling us in on where and when we are?" she asked.

"I'll try," he said as he went over to his panel. With a couple of twists and turns, he expected to get the answer immediately, but found that several of his instruments were starting to emit static. Soon the screens were nothing but white noise and the lights started flickering. "Well, that usually doesn't happen."

"Um, Doctor? I think we might want to get out of her for now," Rory suggested as the TARDIS started rocking around.

"Good idea," he said as he sprinted out of the doors. Without a moment to spare the TARDIS flew out of the area and what appeared to be space. The three of them were dumbfounded to see their means of transportation suddenly lift off without them.

"So," the Doctor said, clapping his hands together, "looks like we're stuck here for the time being. How about we find out where exactly where are?"

"How're we going to do any of that? The TARDIS isn't even here anymore, so I really don't know how we'll ask anyone here for help."

"Oh my dear Rory. It's still here, but just in space. That's not too far for the old girl. We'll be fine and we'll head over to the local bar or inn. Those places usually are the best place for these situations. Come on now," the Doctor ushered over to his companions, following along, hoping that the Doctor could manage without the TARDIS.

The group sauntered off, coming across vendors selling their goods and animals being herded through the streets. The sounds were deafening, even for a market place. Crowds of travelers wearing traditional robes worn in the desert were pouring in, each of them looking for a place to rest for the evening. The majority of them seemed to file into this one building, giving the hint that that was where they'd get their information.

The inside of the building was packed to the brim, the front desk overwhelmed by the crowds. The three were barely able to get in the building before the exit became blocked.

"What's going on here?" Amy asked the crowd.

"Everyone's been pouring in thanks to the new Roman census. Apparently they couldn't be bothered to have us be registered where we were, but apparently need us to go all the way back to where we were born. Bloody Romans," a member of the crowd told her.

"There's no more room! No more room! Please leave now!" the Innkeeper told the crowd. Groans were heard and the mob piled out back onto the streets. Rory and Amy were pushed out, the Doctor managing to hold on and attempting to get his information.

"Excuse me, but I think my companions and myself have lost track of time and, well, location. Would you mind informing us on where we are?"

"Bethlehem, kid. Now if you excuse me, I've got a whole lot of tenants to take care of." The Inkeeper went up the stairs, leaving the Doctor with his new information. He went back to the couple to inform them of their situation.

"Well, good news and bad news; I know where we are. Currently, we're in a little town called Bethlehem. Bad news is that I'm still not sure when."

"I don't think that that's an issue right now, Doctor. We still have the problem of being in a timeline without a TARDIS," Amy reminded the Doctor.

"Yes, well," he said, whipping out his Sonic Screwdriver, "let's just find out what's all the trouble." He waved his device around, making a humming noise in the process. The Doctor made his own humming as he checked out the readings he was getting on his screwdriver. "Well, this is odd. Very odd indeed."

"Doctor, what is it?" Rory asked.

"I'm definitely picking up an electromagnetic signature. It seems to be all around us. I scanned where the TARDIS landed and it seems like mere moments ago a strong electrical surge was the thing that sent it flying."

"So let me get this straight," Rory asked, trying to get a hold of the situation, "you're telling us that the TARDIS was essentially catapulted into space by the equivalence of a really big magnet?"

"Not a magnet, Rory, but close. What really concerns me is the fact that I'm picking up this much electrical current in the first place."

"This doesn't really seem like a place with lots of electricity," Amy pointed out.

"Exactly!" the Doctor exclaimed, excited by his companion's observation. Honestly, I don't even think we're in a time that even HAS any means of creating artificial electricity. Something is causing a signal and it's somehow covering the sand. Something must be causing this, and I doubt it's us."

The Doctor's pondering was interrupted by what sounded like the cries of a young woman. The three turned around to see a couple, a man and a young girl, the girl looking like she was pregnant.

"Excuse me, mam," Rory asked, his medical instincts kicking in, "Are you alright?"

"I think it may be time," she responded, grasping harder on what appeared to be her husband. Rory saw how she was asking and knew that she was right.

"Um, okay. Let's get you a room and try to get-"

"We, tried, but all the rooms have been filled," the husband told Rory.

"Right. Well, we need someplace, anyplace where she can lay down and be comfortable. Amy, looks for any place where there isn't a crowd and where she can rest after. Doctor, get some water and some towels. I'll try to keep her calm why you two are out there."

"Thank you so much," the girl told them. Her face was scrunched up in pain at that moment, making Rory nervous. He'd delivered babies before, but never in conditions like this. No medication, no sterile environment, and sand. Sand everywhere. It was probably the most annoying part of all of this.

The two took several minutes before coming back with supplies and news. Amy said that the only place she could find was a cave filled with animals, but everywhere else had been filled with visitors. Seeing very little in the way of options, the group decided to head over there. When they entered, they quickly found an open spot clear of animals and anything else that would make it uncomfortable and made a makeshift bed using the hay and a blanket. She laid down on her back and her husband took her side, holding onto her hand.

"Alright, I'm going to need you two to clear out, alright? She needs space and you can try to found out how to get back our means of transportation."

"Very well. Come along, Pond," the Doctor said. The two left the cave, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Doctor. Maybe, um, we could find where the electrical signal is coming from. After all, it seems like it should be nearby if it could tell exactly where we landed and shoot it out into space." Amy was trying to come up with anything that could help.

"Yes. That does make sense. Perhaps we can ask some other villagers about anything unusual happening. This sort of thing doesn't normally leave behind no marks." The Doctor and Amy went out, hoping there was somebody that could spare them the time. Most places were busy to the point where having anything resembling a conversation appeared hopeless and soon seemed like they wouldn't get anywhere.

"Well, this isn't working," Amy said, sitting down after an hour of investigation. They managed to regroup right outside the bustling crowds, finding a nice area that somehow managed to not be filled with sand near a river. "Maybe she'll just come back like she always does."

"The issue isn't her coming back, but rather her being shot right back up again," he told her. "We need to find what's causing it before it happens again.

"You two see strange things with the sands as well?" a cloaked stranger asked.

"Yes. Who might you be?" Amy inquired.

"A shepherd. I've been travelling around and have seen some strange things happening lately. The sands seem to shift on their own without wind and sometimes seen to make strange forms, as if they were trying to make a body."

"Really?" the Doctor asked, intrigued.

"Yes. They always seem to stop happening though when any Roman soldiers approach. They've been coming by here more frequently since then."

"Hey guys!" Rory yelled out, exhausted. "The baby's here. It's a boy!"

"Yay! Come on; let's go congratulate the new parents." The two went back to the cave and found the new mother with her child alongside the husband. The Doctor looked unbelievably giddy at the sight of the child while Amy looked on with a cooing face.

"Isn't he just precious?" she asked, looking at the small bundle that was the baby.

"Yeah. He came out relatively easy. No complications or anything," Rory said, wiping away some of his sweat. "This is certainly a memorable birth. Had to work in the desert in a cave to help a young girl give birth. Seems oddly appropriate for Christmas, doesn't it?" he said before a blank expression crossed his face.

"Wait, Doctor, where did you say we are?" Amy asked.

"A little town called Bethlehem," he responded.

"Um, and what's you two's names?"

"I am Joseph of Bethlehem, and this is my wife, Mary of Nazareth." Amy and Rory shared an expression of disbelief at what they were hearing and felt that now was the time to ask the big question.

"So, um, do you have a name for your child?"

"We were instructed that the child's name be Jesus," Joseph responded. The expressions on Amy and Rory's faces could not be properly described. The Doctor, however, continued to play with the child.

"Would you mind excusing us for a moment?" Rory asked. The two nodded and they went outside. Free from their eyes, they began to freak out.

"Did we just-"

"Yes!"

"And you-"

"YES!"

"I can't believe this!" Rory said, grabbing his sides. "I just helped give birth to Jesus!"

"And I helped find the cave, manger thing!" Amy said, grabbing her head.

"We were totally part of the first ever Christmas!" The two hugged and jumped up and down, realizing that they'd just done something that they'd never thought possible, even with time travel.

"I can't wait to tell everyone about this. Oh, wait, the entire time travel part alone would be hard to believe," Amy realized.

As the two were still trying to comprehend the fullness of what they'd just seen, a squadron of Roman guards appeared from behind a building and started to approach the couple.

"Uh, Amy?" Rory asked.

"Hurry," she said, running off into the cave. They hoped that the squadron hadn't spotted them. "This doesn't look good," she said, peeking out the entrance to see them split up. "It looks as if they know that he's around here somewhere."

"I don't get it. This never happened in any of the stories," Rory pointed out. "Something seems wrong."

"You mean besides the TARDIS being shot out into space?" Amy said, pointing out how odd things get for them.

"Yeah, but this is specifically with history. I don't see many things we do that directly change events."

"Well, the Doctor pointed out how some events in time can't be changed since they're too important to be changed, so I really doubt that we're in much trouble."

"Did he say that they can't be changed?"

"He said that if it did that," she thought for a moment before saying, "this is pretty bad. I think we should tell the Doctor now before things get weirder." The two went back to the Doctor, playing with the baby and chatting with him.

"Hey guys! This fella has a lot to say," the Doctor said. While the two were very interested, they knew that there were other matters at hand.

"Doctor, there are Romans outside right now, and they're looking around for you-know-who," Amy warned him.

"No!" Mary said, scared of the news.

"Don't worry! I know just what to do," the Doctor said, motioning for Amy and Rory to join him. "I know just what to do."

The three of them left the cave and approached what looked like the Praetorian of the group, the Doctor leading them.

"Halt!" the intimidating soldier barked as they neared.

"Tiberius Maximus, personal investigator of Caesar's. These two are my assistants." The Doctor waved around his psychic paper and all the soldiers immediately saluted. "Now, we were just wondering what you were doing spreading out around this town. Doesn't seem like much is going on around here."

"Normally we wouldn't be around here in the first place, but we've heard reports of unknown anomalies going on, usually dealing with the sand. The name's Captain Lucian," he answered. It appeared that none of the soldiers were looking for the couple.

"Ah, well, I've been trying to investigate the same thing. Haven't found much to confirm any suspicions though. Perhaps we should investigate areas that are as populated," the Doctor suggested.

"Excellent idea, Investigator. Men! Regroup! We're heading out into the desert. Pack your gear and formation," the captain ordered. Amy shushed the Doctor away to talk with him in private.

"Doctor, I'm happy that they're not going after the baby, but why exactly are we heading out into the desert?"

"Simple. Whatever we're dealing with obviously tries to keep away from crowds. What better place to be away from annoying people than in a hostile desert?" the Doctor answered. "Besides, we need to find out what could send the TARDIS flying off into space before we even leave this timeline."

"Sir, my men are ready," the captain informed them.

"Very well. Off we go!" With the squadron, the Doctor and companions went off in search of the mysterious force that kept them there.

For several hours the group trekked on in the night, the cool air a relief to the tired soldiers. The Doctor kept swiping his Sonic Screwdriver through the air, hoping to find a lead onto what could be causing the disturbances. It seemed as if he did have some idea of where they were headed, but that was just guessing.

"I think we're getting closer," the Doctor informed them, looking at the screwdriver. As soon as that was said, the sands started to move. It was slow at first, but soon picked up and started shifting underneath the feet of the soldiers.

"Gwah!" one of them yelled out as he was instantly sucked down, his comrades grabbing hold just in time to save him from certain doom. This trend started to pick up as soldiers started scrambling. The confident captain, looking so collected earlier, started to lose his grip on the situation.

"Hold on!" the Doctor said, adjusting his screwdriver. A moment later there was static in the hair. They could only tell this by the way Amy's hair suddenly shot upwards. The sand soon calmed down, the soldiers coming back into formation.

"What was that?" Rory asked.

"A static charge," he replied. "As I suspected, the same force that attacked us uses an electrical charge to control the sand. However, it's weak enough that a small charge is enough to disrupt it. With something like this, there must be a central area from where the energy is stored. Luckily I was able to get a reading on the charge and now have a better idea of where it could be. You ready, captain?"

"I was born ready!" he replied.

"Very well. Let's go!" the Doctor said, his Sonic Screwdriver stretched forward.

It was another hour before the crew reached their destination; the middle of nowhere. The only indication that they had reached their goal was the bleeping of the screwdriver.

"Well, here we are," the Doctor said. "Now we just need to find the source of the electrical signals." As if it could hear him, the sand started to rise up, knocking them off their feet. Out of the desert appeared to be a large, purple crystal that crackled with static. It appeared that the Doctor would need more than his screwdriver to disrupt the signal.

"Men! Formation!" the captain yelled, his troops forming a wall to stand against their foe. The crystal seemed to know this and started to hum.

"Captain! Move your troops, now!" the Doctor yelled. It was too late, and the crystal let loose its charge, turning the soldiers into dust. The humming was lighter now.

"How can we even fight that?" Rory asked. Hearing his prayer, a familiar blue box seemed to be falling out of the sky.

"Sexy!" the Doctor yelled as he saw his ride land down near his position. "Looks like it couldn't keep you away forever. Amy! Rory! Get in now!" The two of them quickly got in the TARDIS and closed the door.

"Alright, so what've we got to fight that thing?" Amy asked.

"Well, seeing as this fella likes his energy, I say we give him some," the Doctor answered. "In fact, I say we give him a whole TARDIS full of energy and see how long he lasts." With a few flips of switches, the Doctor ripped open a panel and quickly moved away from them.

"Open the door!" he commanded. As soon as the door opened, the crystal attempted to fire at them. The Doctor hit a button and a whole stream of energy shot straight out of the TARDIS herself, annihilating the beam and instantly shattering the crystal. "I knew that once I filled it with pure TARDIS energy that it'd reverse the polarity and instantly destroy it," he said, feeling nostalgic as he said that phrase.

"That's good, Doctor. Now can we-" Amy was suddenly cut off as the TARDIS shook violently, sending her and Rory out the door and into the desert. Soon the sands were starting to churn and the TARDIS could barely be kept in control.

"The sand's reacting with all the free electrical energy! I can't land now!" the Doctor yelled. "I'll try to find a way to lead you out! Follow the light and you'll be led to safety!" He then closed the door and flew up into the sky, a bright light surrounding the TARDIS.

For what seemed like several hours, the couple trekked through the ravaging sands, the two of them uses pieces of Amy's large dress to masks their faces. Eventually they were able to find their way out and see the Doctor and the TARDIS shining brightly in the sky.

"It looks lovely, doesn't it?" Rory asked. The two smiled at the sight and then looked at each other, realizing where the Doctor was hovering over.

"Wait, is he hovering over the manger?" Amy asked. The two saw this and realized that they were right in their assumption. They both had their jaws drop at this sight, realizing that they'd never be able to tell anyone this.

"You guys made it!" the Doctor yelled out the open door of the TARDIS as it descended. The Doctor obviously had no clue about what he'd done. "I was worried for a moment."

"Excuse me," a stranger dressed in strange robes said. "My companions and I were looking for a manger. Would any of you mind pointing out where one might be?" he asked.

"Sure. Just through there," the Doctor replied. The stranger left, his two companions following behind. The Doctor turned around and said, "So, I think things are wrapped up now. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

"Um, okay." Rory and Amy didn't have anything left to say that would be appropriate for the situation. They merely got in the TARDIS and hoped that wherever in space and time they'd arrive, they'd have a very happy Christmas.


End file.
